


Sleep

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I tried ok, Keith is a good boyfriend, Klance Week 2017: Sacrifice, M/M, at least for keith, at least i hope it comes out as sacrifice, back at it again with the second person pov, keith sacrifices his sleep, lance low key has insomnia, probably really ooc, this time it's lance that's narrating, which probably isnt obvious at all wheeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: You can't sleep.Good thing Keith is always awake this late at night.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah day twO  
> ok so i was actually thinking about originally having this kinda deep with like shiro as the narrator for whatever reason, i don;t even know my thinking behind that whe e z e, but i ended up not really like the idea after a while and i want the focus to be on keith and lance so there's that  
> what even are titles tbh  
> i also cranked this out during my free time at school lmao  
> I hope you enjoy !!!

You hesitate for a moment, standing just off to the side of the door to the training deck. Keith’s awake, you know he’s awake, he’s always awake at this time, but you don’t hear any clashing or loud crashes or anything that would indicate that he was in the middle of a training session. You don’t want to bother him, but you can’t sleep and no one else is ever awake this late. Plus, he’s your boyfriend, he wouldn’t be bothered. You tighten your grip on the blanket around your shoulders and walk through the door.

Keith is sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room, legs crossed and head tipped down so you can’t tell if he’s awake or not. You shuffle quietly over to him and sit beside him, making sure that you don’t touch him at all, just in case he is asleep, and let your head move back to rest against the wall. 

The ceiling isn’t really the most interesting thing to look at, but it’s calming in an odd way. It’s quiet and serene and you feel better than you have in a while. A sigh pushes its way past your lips and you pull your head back up, nudge Keith a bit with your knee, “You awake?”

He grunts, lifts his head a bit to look at you through his bangs, “I’ve been awake.”

“Didn’t seem like it, you know,” You say, smiling a little, “You looked pretty asleep when I got here.”

“I wasn’t, trust me. What are you doing up, anyways? Don’t you need your beauty sleep or something?”

You scoff, trying to sound a bit offended, “Do you not want to hang with _the_ Lance? Most people would _never_ give up the chance!”

“I’m leaving,” Keith says, groans as he stands up, “Good night, Lance.”

Wait no, no, nonononono, Keith can’t _leave_ , you came here to talk to him! “Wait, Keith! Please don’t leave.” Your hand circles around his wrist and tightens before you know what you’re doing and you can feel your face growing warmer.

“Why? What’s up, Lance? I’m pretty tired and I’m sure that you’re tired, go to sleep.” He looks down at your hand, then flicks his eyes up to your face. _Fuck_ , ok, You can do this, Lance, three little words that, hopefully, will get him to stay all you have to do is open your mouth and say them.

You probably look like an idiot, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, and Keith is looking increasingly irritated. Jesus fuck, all you have to do is speak, you’re almost completely sure he won’t judge, but there’s always the chance and you screw your eyes shut and-

“I can’t sleep, please, please, _please_ can you stay with me? I don’t know why I can’t sleep, but you’re the only one awake right now, please can you stay? I swear I will never bother you with anything like this again if you do this for me now, please.” Woah, ok, more than three words, but you got your point across. In literally the longest and most pathetic way possible.

“Is that it?” Keith says, shaking his wrist out of your grip gently and moving back to where he was sitting, “Why didn’t you just say so before?”

You look at him, sure your shock is evident on your face, but then you look down to your lap, fiddle with your hands a bit, “Guess I didn’t want to bother you? This kind of stuff doesn’t usually happen to me, y’know? So I didn’t really know how to deal with it.”

You’ve always been a heavy sleeper. You wouldn’t have gotten any rest any other way, with how big and noisy your family is, but for some reason it’s been getting harder and harder to go to sleep, and then even more difficult to stay asleep. These days, it’s a miracle if you get a full night of good rest. 

“Look, Lance, that is probably the most stupid reasoning ever. Since when have you _ever_ passed up the opportunity to fuck with me?”

Ok, that’s true, you have to give Keith that, but, but with a capital ‘B’, it’s late and you’re tired and your brain isn’t functioning properly, “Right now, Keith. I’m passing up the opportunity right now, because I happen to be tired as fuck.”

Keith hums softly, “You willing to share that blanket?”

Hell yeah. You shuffle to bring the blanket out from under you and give one side to Keith to pull over himself, “What’s keeping you up?”

“I don’t really know, I was a heavy sleeper back on Earth.” Should you try?

“Really?” You want to.

“Yup! One time I slept in all the way through Iverson’s class and he came searching for me. Pidge and Hunk tried to wake me up before he got there, but all I remember is a shit ton of yelling and then falling out of bed. I still get nightmares, man. Shit was terrifying.” Maybe he wouldn’t mind? You hope not, anyway.

Keith’s shoulders shake with laughter, you don’t really understand why though, the way you told the story sounded pretty lame, but his laughter is infectious as _hell_ and you can’t help joining in. 

Better now than never, while he’s still laughing.  
You let your head fall on Keith’s still shaking shoulder and he stiffens at the contact but relaxes just as quickly as he stiffened up. His laughter died down a bit, now just wheezes every so often, and you still think that it couldn’t have been _that_ funny, but whatever. 

He presses his cheek into your hair, sighs deeply, “It’s so quiet.”

“Well, we are in the void of space. And everyone’s asleep. So, there’s that.” You shift just the slightest bit closer to his side, even though you don’t really think it’s possible, you’re already so close to him. He’s so warm and you feel like you’re about to melt. “Didn’t you say that you were tired, too?”

“Yeah, but that’s not really important. You, on the other hand, are pretty important. You know that, right?”

“Ok, but are you absolutely sure?” You tilt your chin so that you can look up at Keith without moving away, your voice teasing. “Like, am I really important to you?”

Keith is the one to actually pull away, and you whine slightly at the lose, but then he’s kissing you and you’re all better. Completely fixed. Life’s good. You smile, moving your hands to rest on his cheeks, and press back against him before pulling back, “I hope that answers your question. Of course you’re important to me, dingus. We’re dating? Did you forget?”

“I’m offended that you would think that, Keith. _And_ you called me a dingus. How dare.”

“Shut _up_ , Lance, go to sleep. I love you.”

You yawn, loud and obnoxious, before laying your head back down on Keith’s shoulder and closing your eyes, “I love you too. Thank you, for staying up with me, by the way.”

“You’re welcome, Lance. Now go to sleep, dingus.”

You try to spit out a retort, but you’re asleep before you can open your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> ffffffffffffff im pretty sure this is my longest fic im proud of myself guys
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (also, please tell me what you think, i need to kn O w)  
> (if you want)


End file.
